À Coeur Ouvert (Ficlet)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Sam et Dean rentrent au bunker bien cabossés par leur dernière chasse, et peut-être Dean se sent-il enfin prêt à se confier, ou peut-être est-il simplement trop fatigué pour continuer de mentir. Destiel, fluff, pas de spoilers :)


Salut tout le monde, après ce dernier épisode des plus réjouissants (11x04), je me devais d'imaginer une suite ! Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, pas de soucis, il n'y a aucun spoiler. Inspiré par ce chef-d'œuvre musical, que je recommande vivement d'écouter: **The Cinematic Orchestra - To Build A Home**

Warnings: mélancolie automnale et fluff sont de la partie !

Bonne lecture et joyeux Halloween avec un peu de retard :)

* * *

\- Rentrons à la maison, dit Dean en faisant marche arrière, les pneus de l'Impala crissant sur le gravier.

Sam, assis côté passager, émet un son à mi-chemin entre un rire et un soupir d'aise.

\- Nous sommes à la maison.

Il tape affectueusement sur la boîte à gants et Dean regarde son petit frère en souriant, empli d'une tendre fierté.

Il reporte son attention sur la route de campagne qui s'étend à perte de vue devant eux. Une part de lui désapprouve les paroles de Sam; certes, cette voiture est le seul domicile fixe qu'ils n'ont jamais eu, mais il lui manque _quelque chose_.

Dean jette inconsciemment un coup d'œil à la banquette-arrière, vide et couverte de sang et d'éclats de verre.

 _Quelqu'un_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sam le scrute, visiblement inquiet.

\- Rien, répond Dean, lasse. Pourquoi ?

\- La chanson est finie depuis longtemps et tu n'as toujours pas remis de cassette.

Il fronce les sourcils; il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il a l'impression d'être à des kilomètres de là. Les arbres aux couleurs d'automne défilent de chaque côté de la route comme deux franges d'or infinies. Des feuilles rouges virevoltent dans la chaude lumière du soleil, certaines atterrissent même dans l'habitacle. Une brise fraîche pénètre dans la voiture par ses vitres brisées et les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressent dans un frisson. Pendant encore quelques instants, il n'est que ressentis.

\- Tout va bien ?

Dean pince les lèvres, agacé par l'insistance de Sam.

\- Ouais, mec, j'vais bien.

Sam le fixe d'un air signifiant clairement _tu ne sortiras pas de cette voiture tant que je ne t'aurai pas tiré les vers du nez_.

\- Mec, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas reçu trop de coups sur la tête ?

\- La ferme, salope.

\- Connard, répond Sam, soulagé de reconnaître bien là son frère.

Mais bien vite, ce dernier se mure à nouveau dans le silence et ses yeux vert pastel se voilent. Le sang séché sur son visage jure avec la douceur mélancolique de ses traits.

Sam pose une main sur son épaule, la serre avec légèreté au cas où elle aurait été meurtrie lors de son combat contre les loups-pires:

\- Dean, je suis ton frère, tu peux tout me dire, et je le pense; _tout_.

Il lui fait les yeux de chien battu pour appuyer ses dires et Dean cède; il cède à chaque fois. Il n'est lui-même pas sûr d'avoir véritablement quelque chose à avouer, mais sa langue se délie comme si elle était pourvue d'une conscience propre:

\- J'sais pas, Sammy... Je réfléchissais juste à ce que tu as dit, quand tu m'as demandé si... si je ne voulais pas construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un... Quelque chose de sérieux...

Sam hoche la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre, tout son corps tourné attentivement dans sa direction.

\- Bien sûr, on a une immense épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, cette putain d'Obscurité, mais je me sens étrangement... serein. Je sais qu'on trouvera un moyen, tu vois ? Parce que toi et moi, on y arrive toujours. Peut-être que pas, si ça trouve, peut-être qu'on est tous condamnés. Mais j'arrive pas à m'en inquiéter. Je me sens juste... vieux. Usé. Je me sens comme si j'avais trop vécu et en même temps, je rêve de...

Il hausse les épaules, et se penche pour contempler les tâches de ciel bleu que la cime des arbres parsèment au dessus d'eux.

\- Je rêve de _vivre_.

Il se tait un moment et ses doigts tapotent le volant, jouant la musique de ses pensées.

\- Je... je veux faire l'expérience de choses que je n'ai jamais connues avant, ou que j'ai peut-être connues, mais différemment. Je veux... J'sais pas, s'énerva Dean, ne trouvant pas les bons mots pour s'exprimer.

\- Tu veux... du changement ? devine Sam.

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Dean tourne à droite au prochain carrefour. Ils traversent une petite ville, groupes de maisons aux clôtures blanches et aux enfants jouant dans le jardin avec leur chien.

\- Et... tu as une idée par où tu voudrais commencer ? demande le cadet.

L'ainé lâche un rire sarcastique.

\- Oui bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je suis dans la lune depuis qu'on est partis.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Non, Sam; je plaisante.

\- Oh. Eh bien, moi j'ai une petite idée...

Dean le regarde du coin de l'œil, méfiant.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Peut-être que je vois quelque chose là où il n'y a rien, mais... tu t'es comporté comme une vraie maman-poule avec Cas depuis qu'il est au bunker.

Il déglutit, soudain raide comme un piquet.

\- Ouais, ben... il était dans un piteux état. J'ai pensé qu'il le méritait, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, se défend-t-il.

\- Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour _toi_ , Dean, le corrige Sam.

\- Quoi ?

\- Allez, ça suffit Dean. Stop. Temps mort. Arrête de faire l'idiot et de me prendre pour un idiot.

Dean se mord la lèvre, se maudissant de s'être laissé entraîné dans cette discussion.

\- Écoute, je vois la façon dont tu le regardes, et je vois la façon dont _il_ te regarde, quand lui ou toi avez le dos tourné. Je vois la façon dont tes mains s'attardent sur son dos quand tu l'enroules dans une couverture ou l'aides à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, je vois la façon dont il te remercie. Et ça me peine, vraiment. Vous êtes si proches et pourtant si loins l'un de l'autre... C'est comme si vous étiez deux lignes parallèles qui se frôlent sans jamais se croiser.

\- Nerd, murmure Dean.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu m'as compris. Dean, je veux juste te dire: tout est ok. Les changements ne sont pas tous négatifs. Je comprends que cela doit te terroriser, vraiment, c'est tout à fait normal. Surtout que tu es un véritable handicapé sentimental.

Offusqué, Dean ouvre la bouche, cependant Sam ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer:

\- Mais tu es toujours mon frère, et jamais cela ne changera quoi que soit à mon amour pour toi. Personne ne te juge, Dean - à part toi-même ! Alors que dirais-tu de t'accepter tel que tu es et de montrer à Cas que ce qu'il ressent est réciproque ?

Dean en reste muet. Le nœud dans sa gorge l'empêche de respirer au point de lui mettre les larmes aux yeux, et malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir, l'une d'entre elles coule silencieusement sur sa joue contusionnée. Un sourire étire ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'essuie les yeux avec la manche de sa veste.

\- Putain, Sam... T'as pas le droit me faire chialer comme ça, marmonne-t-il faiblement.

\- J'ai tous les droits, le taquine-t-il d'une voix douce.

Sam frotte énergiquement l'arrière de son crâne, et Dean le repousse en riant:

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire faire un accident, idiot.

Dean accélère sur la route déserte, le moteur de l'Impala vrombissant à plein volume, sans vitres pour l'étouffer. Il se sent léger, si bien qu'il craint presque d'être emporté par le vent tel une feuille morte, et Sam partage son euphorie.

Deux jours plus tard, Dean se gare devant le bunker, et son cœur bat à tout rompre lorsqu'il descend les escaliers, Sam sur ses talons. Ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il lâche la clé, faisant glousser son petit frère glousse derrière lui. Il les ramasse et déverrouille la porte; la soirée est bien entamée mais la lumière est toujours allumée dans la salle principale. Dean descend les marches métalliques avec l'impression de marcher sur un nuage et se dirige vers la bibliothèque d'un pas hâtif.

Et là, il l'aperçoit.

Emmitouflé dans une couverture grise, courbé sur l'ordinateur de Sam. Ses cheveux de jais en bataille. Une tasse à café dans sa main.

 _Cas_.

Castiel lui offre un sourire éblouissant, ses yeux azur bordés de pattes d'oie, et les genoux de Dean manquent de se dérober sous lui.

\- Hello, Dean. Sam.

\- Salut Cas ! répond Sam.

Dean reste figé sur le seuil. L'ange examine les chasseurs à tour de rôle en fronçant les sourcils. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun d'eux ne parle. Sam décide de passer à l'action; il débarrasse son frère de son sac de sport sans qu'il ne lui oppose de résistance avant de lui donner une claque encourageante dans le dos.

\- Bon, moi je vais me coucher. Je vous laisse, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Bonne nuit, les gars.

\- ... Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te soigne avant ? lui demande l'ange, perplexe.

\- Non, c'est bon merci, j'ai connu pire. Garde tes forces !

Sam disparaît dans le couloir, les laissant seul à seul. Dean se fait violence pour forcer son corps à avancer jusqu'à la table et il s'assoit à côté de Castiel, lissant nerveusement les pans de sa veste.

\- Dean, de quoi Sam parlait-il ?

\- Cas, je... je...

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu... quoi ?

\- Tu ne m'aides pas, là...

\- Pardon.

Dean prend une profonde inspiration.

\- Je... Je suis prêt, lui dit-il en affrontant son regard, plus résolu que jamais.

\- ... Prêt à quoi ?

Dean faillit s'arracher les cheveux. Désespéré, il passe une main sur sa bouche avant de l'enfouir à l'improviste dans les mèches ondulées derrière l'oreille de l'ange et d'attirer ce dernier à lui.

Leurs lèvres se touchent.

Le baiser est violent, et tendre, empressé, et lent. Il sent Castiel fondre contre lui, et bientôt, ses doigts qui se posent délicatement sur son visage. Sa grâce l'envahit ; ses plaies se referment, ses hématomes se résorbent.

Mais cette chaleur bienfaisante n'est en rien comparable à celle qui se répand dans son cœur.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'ai failli me faire pleurer... Décidément, I will go down with this ship. J'ai vu cette idée de Castiel guérissant Dean lors d'un baiser sur Tumblr, et il fallait absolument que je l'intègre à ma fic ;_;

J'espère que ce mini-texte vous a plu ! J'aimerais pouvoir vous en offrir plus et plus souvent, hélas, mes études ne m'en laissent pas le temps...


End file.
